sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Dreams Of An Absolution
Dreams of an Absolution '''est une musique composé par le célèbre groupe Crush 40. Paroles In the night-light, do you see what you dream? '''Dans la nuit, la lumière, voyez-vous ce que vous rêvez ? All your troubles, are they all what they seem? Tous vos problèmes, sont-ils tous ce qu'ils semblent être ? Look around you, then you may realize Regardez autour de vous, alors vous pouvez réaliser All the creatures saw with the light. Toutes les créatures ont vu la lumière. And I might know of our future, Et je pourrais savoir de notre avenir, But then, you still control the past. Mais alors, vous avez toujours contrôler le passé. Only you know if you'll be together. Seulement, vous savez si vous serez ensemble. Only you know if we shall last! Seulement, vous savez si on doit durer! (In the night-light) (Dans la nuit de lumière) In the night-light, do you still feel your pain? Dans la nuit, la lumière, ne vous sentez toujours votre douleur ? For the valor you waited, never came! Pour le courage que vous avez attendu, n'est jamais venu! If you were able, would you go change the past? Si vous pouviez, iriez-vous changer le passé ? There's a furball with one last chance! Il y a une boule de poils avec une dernière chance ! And I might know of our future, Et je pourrais savoir de notre avenir, But then you still control the past. Mais alors vous avez encore contrôler le passé. Only you know if you'll be together, Seulement, vous savez si vous voulez être ensemble, Tonight! Ce soir ! Cause every night I will save your life! Parce que chaque nuit je vais vous sauver la vie ! And every night I will be with you! Et chaque soir, je serai avec vous ! Cause every night I still lay awake, Parce que chaque nuit, je restais éveillé encore, And I dream of an absolution! Et je rêve d'une absolution ! Cause every night I will make it right! Parce que chaque nuit je vais arranger ça ! And every night I will come to you! Et tous les soirs, je viendrai à vous ! But every night it just stays the same, Mais chaque nuit, il reste tout de même, In my dream of an absolution! Dans mon rêve d'une absolution ! (In the night-light) (Dans la nuit de lumière) In the night-light, do you see what you dream? Dans la nuit, la lumière, voyez-vous ce que vous rêvez ? All your triumph, and all you'll ever be? Tout votre triomphe, et tout ce que vous aurez jamais l'être ? Look around you, then you may realize, Regardez autour de vous, alors vous pouvez réaliser, Happiness lies trapped in misery! Le bonheur se trouve pris au piège dans la misère ! And who knows what of our future? Et qui sait ce que de notre avenir? We can all try to change the past. Nous pouvons tous essayer de changer le passé. Only you know if you'll be together, Seulement, vous savez si vous voulez être ensemble, Tonight! Ce soir! Cause every night I will save your life! Parce que chaque nuit je vais vous sauver la vie ! And every night I will be with you! Et chaque soir, je serai avec vous ! Cause every night I still lay awake, Parce que chaque nuit, je restais éveillé encore, And I dream of an absolution! Et je rêve d'une absolution! 'Cause every night I will make it right! Parce que chaque nuit, je le fais bien ! And every night I will come to you! Et tous les soirs, je viendrai à vous ! But every night it just stays the same, Mais chaque nuit, il reste tout de même, In my dream of an absolution! Dans mon rêve d'une absolution ! Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)